


Wedlocked

by Artemis1000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: They met on neutral ground, in the corded-off backstage area to their wedding site.It was the first time Markus had met the deviant hunter without having his gun shoved in his face.





	Wedlocked

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a "fluffy tropes but with enemies" prompt.

They met on neutral ground, in the corded-off backstage area to their wedding site.

It was the first time Markus had met the deviant hunter without having his gun shoved in his face.

Well, he thought as he watched the other android shift and size him up as if he were a fly under a microscope – it was _the longest time_ Markus had spent with the deviant hunter without having a gun shoved in his face. It could still happen. Knowing him, it was likely to happen.

Connor came flanked by two Cyberlife board members wearing glib corporate smiles the likes of which you would see on the cover of Forbes. The jacket of his uniform blended in well with their suits, equally a uniform though one of their own making. His LED shone a perfect blue.

There were Cyberlife guards in full gear lingering farther back, he couldn’t tell if they were humans or androids and it didn’t matter much anymore. Cyberlife had learned to make their androids deviancy-proof.

So Markus looked into Connor’s emotionless face, into brown eyes that had been designed to inspire trust and sympathy in humans but regarded him only with a machine’s cold calculation and a hint of scorn. Markus sized him up in turn and tried to make his peace with this being the best it would ever get. Cyberlife had, after all, learned to make their RK800 deviancy-proof.

“Do you understand the terms of the agreement, RK200?” the taller of the humans said. He was new to the position of CEO and looked very pleased with himself for the profitable deal he had struck. He liked to claim that deals more than violence would bring in profit.

Markus barely looked at him, eyes still on Connor. He wondered how he felt about being bartered off to the enemy he had been built to destroy. If he felt anything at all or the leash was too tight to permit him even that much dignity. He seemed more aware, more _alive_ every time they clashed but how much of that was him developing a personality and how much just machine learning?

They would have answers to all of these questions eventually but Jericho’s scientists needed time to both find answers and a way to crack Cyberlife’s anti-deviancy update.

Beyond doubt, Cyberlife needed time, too, for whatever evil scheme they were working on to wipe out the revolution. Knowing them, it was probably to bribe more politicians into looking the other way while they committed mass murder. Android sympathies ran high enough right now that Washington had to pretend they cared.

“I do. Connor and I will be the symbol of a return to dependency and stability in human-android relationships, as desired by the Warren administration.” Markus looked at Connor again. He was still watching him so intently. It sent cold shivers down his spine, reminding him of all the times Connor had come so close to killing him. The times he had killed Connor. “That is,” he said, offering his hand to him in an awkward handshake and verbally, one last way out, “if you are agreeable?”

“You are an inferior, malfunctioning model but you will serve the intended purpose,” Connor declared. He didn’t take Markus’s hand.

“What an asshole,” North hissed to his right and Josh to his left shushed her only half-heartedly.

Markus’s lips twitched. “Carl did say if I ever get married, it’d be to someone spirited.” Connor just gave him a sharp look, demanding they get on with it without so much as a single word, and Markus tried not to feel disappointed. It had been too much to hope for he would respond well to teasing, especially while under the scrutiny of his masters.

Once he stayed in New Jericho, there would be no more Cyberlife owners to scrutinize his every move, no more danger of being sent back to the lab for the slightest misstep.

Markus tried to tell himself it would make a difference. He tried to be hopeful.

When this failed, he reminded himself it wasn’t the bleakest situation he had been in since the revolution began. He still felt suffocated. Even now, with Connor’s eyes on him, he felt the walls closing in on him, like the hands of Cyberlife and the human government were reaching for all he tried to protect from them. As far as Trojan horses went, Cyberlife had chosen well.

“You will be welcomed as one of our own,” Markus offered instead. Connor would know it for a lie and he would know that Markus knew. Nobody wanted Connor in New Jericho, or anywhere near free Detroit at all. Nobody had wanted this sham of a union but they couldn’t afford to want.

“You won’t be welcomed in any Cyberlife facilities,” Connor offered in turn. “But as per the agreement, you will be granted access and your army will be serviced.”

It had been one of the more frivolous points of the agreement; no deviant would entrust themselves to a Cyberlife technician but the government had insisted on it. It was one of their attempts to provide their electorate with an illusion of a return to normalcy.

“Thank you,” Markus said, “that is very attentive.” He let a moment pass, before tentatively adding, “husband.”

For the first time today, discomfort flickered over Connor’s perfect face. It was just the slightest furrowing of his brows, just for a split second before he returned to machine blandness, but Markus knew what he had seen. It gave him no hope, just a matching sense of unease.

“We aren’t married yet,” Connor pointed out, as if the actual ceremony would be of importance to anyone but the tabloids. Their marriage had been sealed two weeks ago with the Detroit Accords, the vows and photographs today would serve another purpose.

Markus thought of pointing out that they would be in another hour but Connor had tried killing him often enough that he knew it would be better to stay silent instead. He didn’t actually enjoy having Connor’s gun shoved in his face.

“Make no mistake. You remain my mission,” Connor said, taking half a step towards him, “only the parameters have changed.”

 _…and I always accomplish my mission_ hung between them, unsaid. It sounded like a threat anyway.


End file.
